prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Music Guide
Season 1 'Pilot' *"Secret" by The Pierces* ''' *"Don't Trust Me" by '''30H!3 *"I Won't" by Colbie Caillat* ' *"Beauty Queen" by '''Ben's Brother* ' *"Happiness" by '''The Fray *"More of You" by Mozella* ''' *"It Girl" by '''Twirl *"Flaunt" by Girls Love Shoes *"When Love Goes Well" by Michael Rossback *"I Got Up" by Overnight Lows *"Suggestion" by Orelia Has Orchestra* ''' *"Begin Again" by '''Measure *"Hands of Time" by Rachel Diggs *"Chocolates & Cigarettes" by Angus & Julia Stone* 'The Jenna Thing' *"Crazy" by Katie Herzig *"What I Like" by Jackie James *"Falling for the First Time" by Jules Larson *"Avalanche" by Josephine *"Jack and Jill" by Katie Herzig* ''' *"After All" by '''Ben Rector *"Remember" by Kari Kimmel *"2012" by Evolove *"Fresh Pair Of Eyes" by Brooke Waggoner* ''' *"Supabeat" by '''Sweet 17 'To Kill a Mocking Girl' *"One Kiss Don't Make A Summer" by Lucky Soul *"The One" by''' Black Mustang''' *"Cool Enough" by Nicole Atkins *"Tom Cats" by The Filthy Souls *"Two Hands" by Chew Lips *"What You Wanted Me To Do" by S.O.Stereo *"Let Me In" by Evolove *"Closer To You" by Jaylene Johnson *"Just Like Heaven" by Catte Adams 'Can You Hear Me Now?' *"Thieves and Their Hands" by Rachel Cantu *"Seven" by Chew Lips *"Go Jettsetter" by The Postmarks *"Charmed Life" by Joy Williams *"In My Stride" by Oh Mercy *"Ride" by Cary Brothers *"We Started Somethin'" by Lana Mir *"My Oldest Friend" by Andrew Belle *"Comatose" by Timmy Curran *"I Don't Need You Anymore" by Jim Camacho 'Reality Bites Me' *"Heard It All Before" by Meiko *"I Will Follow" by Katie Herzig *"Always A First Time" by Jets Overhead *"Lie To Me" by Evolove *"Somebody Else" by Aidan Hawken *"Light It Up" by Love Grenades* ' *"All Those Pretty Lights" by '''Andrew Belle* ' *"No Matter How Hard We Try" by '''Jaylene Johnson 'There's No Place Like Homecoming' *"Hold On" by St. Lola & The Fields *"Worry About You" by 2AM Club *"Same Night Sky" by 2AM Club *"Only For Me" by''' 2AM Club''' *"Make You Mine" by 2AM Club* ''' *"Let Me Down Easy" by '''2AM Club 'The Homecoming Hangover' *"Let Me Down Easy" by 2AM Club *"Wish You Well" by''' Katie Herzig''' *"Starting Now" by''' Ingrid Michaelson''' *"Siempre Tu" by''' Diego Boneta''' *"Icarus" by White Hinterland *"Where I Stood" by''' Missy Higgins''' 'Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone' *"Will You Catch Me Then" by Garrison Starr *"Faster Babe" by 2AM Club *"Car Dance" by Leah Andreone and Kevin Fisher *"So This Is Progress" by''' The Status''' *"I'm Not Over" by Carolina Liar *"Every Summer" by''' US Royalty''' *"Under The Umbrella" by Company Of Thieves 'The Perfect Storm' *"Never Get Enough" by Honeypie ' *"Quiet Hearts" by '''Amy Stroup ' *"Who Knows Where The Time Goes?" by '''Eva Cassidy (performed by Lucy Hale) 'Keep Your Friends Close' *"Lover Take Me" by Edie Brickell & The New Bohemians *"Crush" by Aidan Hawken *"Chocolate & Cigarettes" by Angus & Julia Stone *"Uh Oh (I'm Falling)" by Shelly Fraley *"Where the Road Meets the Sun" by Katie Herzig and Matthew Perryman Jones *"Dig With Me" by Allie Moss *"BlackLight" by One Call *"Out of Reach" by Matthew Perryman Jones* ''' Moments Later *"Stay By Me" by '''Trent Dabbs *"What's Going On" by Hayley Taylor 'Salt Meets Wound' *"Big Baby" by Love Grenades *"How Do You?" by The Fast Romantics *"Timebomb" by Pigeon John *"Marathon" by Tennis *"Darken Me" by Electric Owls *"God Knows" by Fay Wolf ''' Know Your Frenemies *"Wonder-Dummied" by '''Brooke Waggoner *"Plans" by Hayley Taylor *"Brittle Winter" by Gemma Hayes *"Go Easy Little Doves, I'll Be Fine" by Brooke Waggoner 'Careful What U Wish 4' *"Your Kind Of Girl" by Jules Larson *"Love The Nite Away" by DJ Kaos *"Kids" by Miss TK and The Revenge *"When I'm Small (Chuck Brody Remix)" by Phantogram *"Fire Eyes" by''' Canyons''' *"Counting Sleep" by''' Trent Dabbs''' *"Upside Down" by''' Garrison Starr''' *"No One Is To Blame" by Howard Jones *"Your Love" by Fay Wolf* ''' *"Happy House" by The Juan Maclean''' *"Come To Nothing" by Car Stereo Wars 'If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again' *"Hey Na Na" by Katie Herzig *"Leave It All Behind" by Allie Moss *"Redeeming Love" by Amy Stroup *"Heal for the Honey" by Brooke Waggoner 'Je Suis Une Amie' *"I Won’t Apologize" by Selena Gomez & The Scene *"Everything At Once" by Superchunk *"Sit With Me Tonight" by Garrison Starr *"You Make Me Feel Like Someone" by Luscious Redhead 'The New Normal' *"In Your Arms" by Kina Grannis *"Try" by Zach Berkman *"No Excuses" by Aunt Martha 'The Badass Seed' *"﻿Party Girl" by McFly *"A Party Song (The Walk of Shame)" by All Time Low ''' *"Message" by '''Kyle Puccia 'A Person of Interest' *"Two At A Time"﻿ by Shelly Fraley *"Woman" by Band Of Thieves *"Hey Hey" by Band Of Thieves *"Breathe" by Rowan *"Glitter In The Air" by Pink *"You Are" by The Daylights *"Moth's Wings" by Passion Pit *"So What" by Pink (Paige and Emily sing Karaoke) 'Someone to Watch Over Me' *"To Be Alone" by Madi Diaz *"Trust" by Generationals *"Heavy Heart" by Madi Diaz *"Sea of Love" by Cat Power 'Monsters in the End' *﻿"Upside Down" by Garrison Starr *"Come And Find Me" by Josh Ritter *"Backed Into The Corner" by Amy Stroup *"What We Want" by Bess Rogers *"Something Inside" by The Longcut *"I Don't Want To Leave" by Matthew Perryman Jones 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' *﻿"Time To Be Your 21" by Alexz Johnson *"Coming To" by Apex Manor *"Far Far" by Yael Naim *"Hiding My Heart Away" by Brandi Carlisle *"I'm Not Calling You a Liar" by Florence and the Machine Season 2 'It's Alive' * "Heart On Fire" by Scars On 45 * "Between Us" by Peter Bradley Adams * "Corner" by Allie Moss * "You Know the Way" by Right The Stars * "Jar Of Hearts" by Christina Perri 'The Goodbye Look' *"Alas We Aspire by" Amy Stroup *"Our Hearts Are Wrong” by Jessica Lea Mayfield *"Add My Effort” by The Weepies *"Can’t Go Back Now” by The Weepies *"Please Don’t Leave Quite Yet” by Adam Agin *"Say Goodbye” by Black Lab 'My Name Is Trouble' *"How Good We Had It" by Hayley Taylor *“Please Speak Well of Me” by The Weepies *"Imposter" by''' Jocelyn Alice''' *“Baby I Got to Move” by Tim P and Stephen Phillips *"Real Love" by Peter Bradley Adams 'Blind Dates' *﻿“Two at a Time” by Shelly Fraley *"Hearts” by Blair *"Hawk Eyes” by The Kicks *"Be Brave” by Shelly Fraley *"Into the Fire” by Thirteen Senses 'The Devil You Know' *"Follow Suit" by Trent Dabbs *"Turn Our Eyes Away" by Trent Dabbs and Ruby Amanfu *"Running Wild” by Jules Larson ''' Never Letting Go *"Flaunt" by '''Girls Love Shoes *"Bodies" by Savoir Adore *"Too Late for Heroes: by Mark Sholtez *"Electrify" by Julin *"The Things We Do For Fashion" by Twirl *"She's Outta This World" by Sam Conjerti Jr. *"Wonder Woman" by Sarah Lichtenberg ' *"Move With Me" by '''Savannah Packard ' *"Arms and Enemies" by '''The Quiet Kind *"The B*tch is Back" by Sinergy 'Surface Tension' *﻿"I've Got You Under My Skin" cover by Gavin Davies *"Smash it" by Zowie *"Hi, Hi, Hi" by Shelly Fraley *"You Know It's True" by''' Jules Larson''' *"She Back" by Bosshouse Music *"Are You On Your Way"' '''by '''Middle Class Rut' *"Balloon" by Erin Martin *"Boys Don't Die" by Rich Jacques 'Save the Date' *“Alien” by Cary Brothers *“Save You” by 'Matthew Perryman Jones *"Ten-Twenty-Ten” by''' The Generationals''' *“This Could Kill Me” by Amy Stroup *“Change My Needs” by Scars On 45 'Picture This' *"Could've Had Me" by Lex Land *"I Will Follow" by Katie Herzig *"I Want It All" by Jules Larson *"Style" by Phil Ogden Band *"Turn It Up" by Megan Oliver *"What Are You Waiting For?" by Foreign Slippers 'Touched by an 'A'-ngel' *"Call it the Same" by Madi Diaz *"Shot in the Dark" by''' Augustana''' *"Don't You" by''' El May''' *"Living In Twilight" by The Weepies *"Let Go of Her Hand" by Right the Stars 'I Must Confess' *"Truth Been Told" by Band of Thieves *"Critical Emotional" by Middle Class Rut *"Wrap My Mind Around You" by Trent Dabbs *"Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars *"No More Wishing" by Hayley Taylor *"Best Day of Your Life" by Katie Herzig *"Where the Lonely Ones Roam" by Digital Daggers 'Over My Dead Body' *"Too Pretty to Say Please" by The Wooden Birds *"With Wings" by Amy Stroup *"Give It All" by Right the Stars 'The First Secret' *"What You Want" by Band of Thieves *"Firestorm" by Giant Drag *"Just Dance" by Lady GaGa *"Cordial Invitation" by Giant Drag *"Pretty Little Neighbor" by Giant Drag 'Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares' *"Trouble" by KC *"My Own Drum" by Jules Larson 'A Hot Piece of A' *"Where Are You (I Am Already Gone)" by Kate Tucker *"Airhead (I Have Been Waiting)" by Right the Stars *"Hidden Agenda" by Fur Patrol 'Let the Water Hold Me Down' *"Empty" by Trent Dabbs *"As Long as Our Hearts Are Beating" by Jenny & Tyler *"Fairy Tale" by Mimi and Teft *"Boomerangs and Seesaws" by Shannon Curtis 'The Blond Leading the Blind' *"I Will Let You Go by Daniel Ahearn *"For You by Peter Bradley Adams *"My Heart With You by The Rescues 'A Kiss Before Lying' *"Only You" by Matthew Perryman Jones *"Get Some" by Lykke Li 'The Naked Truth' *"Haunted" by Leagues *"Something Real" by Renee Stahl *"I Hurt Too" by Katie Herzig 'CTRL: A' *"Pumped Up Kicks" by Foster the People *"I'll Wait for You" by Fior *"Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson *"For You" by Angus and Julia Stone 'Breaking the Code' *"The Boy With the Arab Strap" by Belle and Sebastian *"Blue Glasses" by Smokey & Miho *"Whisper" by Perrin Lamb *"Can't Help Falling in Love With You (Live at Daytrotter)" by Ingrid Michaelson 'Father Knows Best' *"Trace of You" by Peter Bradley Adams *"Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal)" by Fergie *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears 'Eye of the Beholder' *"Nightflyers" by Elizaveta *"Come Home" by Bess Rogers *"This Time Tomorrow" by Trent Dabbs *"Our Story (One Day at a Time)" by Graham Colton 'If These Dolls Could Talk' *"Too Pretty To Say Please" by The Wooden Birds *"Black and Blue" by Ingrid Michaelson *"Wicked Games" by Gemma Hayes *"Them There Eyes" by Kay Starr 'UnmAsked' *"Better In Time" by Leona Lewis *"Always" by Peter Bradley Adams *"Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum *"Suggestions" by Orelia Has Orchestra* ''' Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' *"S&M" by '''Rhianna *"I Feel Alive" by Jules Larson *"It Girl" by Twirl ''' *"Song for the Suburbs" by '''Ben Rector *"Hot Button" by Anya Marina *"Body Knows Best" by Anya Marina *"Hands of Time" by Rachel Diggs ''' Blood Is The New Black *"Say Goodbye" by '''Norah Jones *"Gone" by Lianne La Havas *"Lean on Me" by Bosshouse Music *"Mind Games" by Leagues 'Kingdom Of The Blind' *'"'''Favourite Thing'"' by' '''Yuna *"Better Off Now" by Trent Dabbs *"Keep You Right" by Blind Pilot *"In the Eye Abides the Heart" by Janel Parrish *"Sabotage" by Amy Stroup 'Birds Of A Feather ' *'"'''Pretty Little Thing Called Love" by '''Jasmine Ash' *"I See You" by Moses Blue and Katy K *"Lies We LIve In" by Ximena Sarinana *"Life Is Good" by 8mm *"Black Silk" by Emily Jane White *"Unwanted" by Strange Familiar 'That Girl is Poison' *'"'''Speechless" by '''Morning Parade' *"Show & Tell" by Sugar & The High Lows *"Satellites" by Catcall *"Take Me Under" by Gentleman Hall *"Slipping Away" by Barcelona 'The Remains Of The "A" ' *'"'''You Make Me Happy" by '''Cathy Heller' *"A Night Like This" by Caro Emerald *"We Turn it Up" by Oh Land *"Starlight" by Rachel Yamagata *"I've Got You Covered" by Sugar & The Hi Lows *"Back it Up" by Caro Emerald *"Think I Said Too Much" by Sugar & The Hi Lows *"The Other Woman" by Caro Emerald 'Crazy ' *'"'''Twisted American Girl" by '''Riley & the Roxies' *"Ships" by Lady Danville *"Right as Rain" by Courrier *"Let's Forget All the Things We Say" by Julia Stone 'Stolen Kisses' *'"'''Free of Me" by '''Amy Stroup' *"Not There Yet" by Eric Hutchinson *"Rocketship" by Jules Larson *"The Riot's Gone" by Santigold 'The Kahn Game ' *"Hard to Believe" by The Kicks *"The Way that You Do" by Bosshouse *"It Ends" by Bosshouse *"Got Me So Excited" by Bosshouse *"Every Word" by Bosshouse *"Falling Into Something" by Bosshouse *"Find A Way" by Tyler Blackburn 'What Lies Beneath ' *"No Such Thing as Time" by Elenowen *"Oh My My" by Act As If *"The Daylight" by Andrew Belle *"All for You" by Right the Stars *"This Is Just So Beautiful" by Jenny & Tyler 'Single Fright Female ' *"Does Anybody Know" by Us and Our Daughters *"Speakeasy" by Anya Marina *"New Game" by Margot B. *"Starlight" by Jasmine Ash *"Soul Killing" by The Ting Tings *"Turn It Up" by Meghan Oliver *"Fire Escape" by Civil Twilight *"She's Gonna Set Him Free" by Bosshouse *"Smiling Faces Sometimes" by The Undisputed Truth 'The Lady Killer ' *"Freaks" by The Hawk In Paris *"The Backpack Song" by Bear Attack *"In My Veins" by Andrew Belle Ft. Erin McCarley *"Highly Suspicious" by My Morning Jacket 'Pretty Little Liars Soundtrack' Songs with * appear on the soundtrack. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Music